


First Date

by intuitivemew



Series: Stories of Us [3]
Category: Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intuitivemew/pseuds/intuitivemew
Summary: The beginning of Mew and Gulf's relationship. The start of a love that became everlasting.
Series: Stories of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634218
Kudos: 10





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I want to thank everyone who enjoyed the first two parts of this mini series. It means a lot to know that many of you have enjoyed my work. I know that it has been a long time since I have posted to this series. I've had such a terrible writers block and I also, just had no motivation to write. I hope you all enjoy this quick blurb that I thought to write and I'll try to continue to add on as much as I can. Love you all for liking and supporting the last two pieces of work. Thank you again!

“How does this look?” Gulf asked as he turned away from the mirror to look at Boat, who was sprawled out on his queen sized bed, scrolling through TikTok. He glanced up and then chuckled. Gulf furrowed his eyebrows before pouting a little bit.  
“Unless, you are trying to look like a schoolboy on his first day of middle school, I suggest you take off the sweater vest and try something different,” Boat said as he walked over to the closet, “Like this.” He picked up a nice white shirt that has the word Loser written on the front with a yellow line through it.  
“Don’t you think this is a little, I don’t know, plain? It’s my first date and I want to look nice Boat.” Gulf said as he frowned at the shirt Boat picked up. Gulf scurried over to the closet to look for an alternative shirt through the pile of clean clothes he just took off the drying rack. He picked up a light washed jean jacket, with a plain black t-shirt paired with black jeans and a pair of classic black and white jeans.  
“Wait, I kind of like that outfit that you just picked up. It’s casual but it looks nice. I think you should wear that.” Boat said as he looked up from his phone to scan the outfit that Gulf had in his hand.  
“You think so?” Gulf asked as he looked at Boat. Boat simply nodded his head and that was all Gulf needed before he headed into the bathroom to change. Gulf quickly switched outfits, tousled his hair a bit to make sure it fell just right across his forehead. After clasping on his watch on one wrist and his diamond bracelet on the other, he sprayed his favorite cologne and checked himself out in the mirror. Gulf nodded in approval before leaving the bathroom, so Boat could see his final look.  
“Okay, this is a major upgrade. I feel like such a proud dad. My baby boy Gulf is going on his first big boy date, and with an older man at that!” Boat semi-yelled as he chuckled, before seeing the glare that he earned from Gulf.  
“If you’re going to do all of this, you can leave. He’s supposed to be here soon anyways.” Gulf said as he looked at Boat. Boat just nodded because he knew no matter what he said, he was going to be out of Gulf’s apartment door whether it be by his own free will or by Gulf’s hand. Gulf smiled in success as he followed Boat to the door.  
“Thank you for coming by Boat.” Gulf said before pushing Boat out of the door gently as he chuckled.  
“Don’t have too much fun tonight, remember I have you on Life360. I can see everything.” Boat said as he waved his phone in front of Gulf’s face. Gulf just chuckled before shutting the door.

As soon as the door shut, Gulf’s heart started pounding out of his chest. He had about 10 minutes before Mew, his date for the evening, arrived to pick him up. Gulf scrambled to get everything he needed like his phone, his wallet, and his house keys. He made sure his phone was at 100% before taking it off the charger. He made sure to take a couple of sips of water to ease his body. Before he could take his fourth sip of water, there was a knock at his door. Gulf’s heart stopped but his body moved towards the door. Gulf slowly made his way to the apartment door and peeked through the peephole. Gulf shuddered a bit at the sight. There stood a tall, dark haired man, that stood about six foot, dressed in a black hoodie, with a white bomber jacket over top, with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Gulf finally let out the breath that he just realized he was holding in and opened the door.

“Hi.” Mew said, as he fiddled with his hands in his pocket. His hair fell perfectly against his forehead, covering every inch of it with his bang. Mew smirked a bit as he noticed Gulf was staring at him.  
“Earth to Gulf. “ Mew said as he chuckled a bit, and that chuckled broke Gulf out of his thoughts.  
“Sorry P’. Thank you for coming to pick me up.” Gulf said as he checked his pockets for all of his items and quickly stepped out of his front door and locked it behind him. Mew just studied Gulf’s nervous mannerisms, before he smiled to himself.  
“If you want to apologize to me, try not to be nervous. It’s making me nervous.” Mew said as he smiled as he looked at the steps below him so he wouldn’t fall.  
“I’m sorry, you make me nervous P’. I’ve admired you for so long and now that you have asked me on a date, I’m not too sure what to do with myself.” Gulf admitted. He felt his ears heat up as soon as he let the words leave his mouth.  
“Well hopefully on our next dates, you get used to me. I promise I won’t bite and you’re not the only person who was admiring somebody.” Mew said as he looked at Gulf, who finally joined him at the bottom of the steps. Gulf touched his red hot ears, in hopes to cool them down.  
“What are we going to do tonight P’?” Gulf said, trying to change the subject quickly.  
“I was thinking, we can eat at one of my favorite stalls, then we can go on a nice drive, and then watch the stars at the cliff. Does that sound good to you?” Mew said as he led Gulf to his car. Gulf just nodded as he watched Mew open the passenger door for him.  
“You didn’t have to open the door for me, I could’ve done it myself.” Gulf said as he slid in the car. Mew laid his arm on the top of the car door frame while looking at Gulf longingly. Gulf felt a strong surge go through his body, as Mew looked at him.  
“Gulf, tonight I’m taking care of you. I asked you out, so I’m doing all the work. You just enjoy yourself, enjoy me, and enjoy the night. Okay?” Mew said as he looked at Gulf, who just nodded in response. Mew grinned before shutting the car door, and jogging around the front of the car.

The car ride was semi-silent, Lego House by Ed Sheeran played softly in the background and there was an occasional question about Gulf’s childhood, Mew’s college experience or vice versa. It was a comfortable silence Gulf was comfortable with. As time went by, Mew’s hand slowly found its way to Gulf’s, which caught Gulf by surprise, but he was okay with it. They finally made it to Mew’s favorite stall, which was a noodle stall. They surprisingly had the same taste in noodles so they got the same thing, a beef based broth with noodles. Gulf was mesmerized at Mew’s actions. Mew would put extra green onions on his noodles, gave him extra napkins, he also made sure his drink was filled. Gulf’s eyes never left Mew, and Mew knew that his eyes never left him which made him smirk a lot. They quickly finished eating because the sun was setting and they wanted to drive up to the cliff before the sun set all the way.

“You know you are very cute, right?” Mew said as he grabbed Gulf’s hand as they walked from the stall to the car after Mew paid the bill. Gulf squeezed Mew’s hand a bit while he blushed at Mew’s comment.  
“I’ve heard that once or twice before in my lifetime.” Gulf said as he smiled with his ears burning red.  
“Every time I say something to you, hell, even when I breathe your ears turn the shade of a cherry tomato. I still make you nervous?” Mew asked as he started up the car after both of them got in.  
“I wouldn’t say nervous. It’s something about you that I really like, so anything that you say makes me blush.” Gulf said as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. Mew reached over and grabbed his hand as he had one hand on the steering wheel.  
“Well it’s cute and I really do hope I can continue to make you blush.” Mew said as he brought Gulf’s hand up to his lips and pressed it softly against the back of his hand. Gulf tensed up a bit but then relaxed and glanced over at Mew.  
“God, how are you so perfect.” Gulf said under his breath.  
“I’m not perfect, I’m just doing my best to make you happy.” Mew said as he gripped Gulf’s hand a bit tighter and smiled. Gulf just smiled at the sentence and the gesture. The remaining portion of the car ride was similar to the first but this time they were holding hands, and Gulf was staring at Mew in disbelief. He was in disbelief that he had the man that he had the world’s biggest crush, holding his hand and saying that he wanted him in the same way. It was kind of astonishing to Gulf in a way.  
“We’re here.” Mew said, breaking Gulf out of his thoughts. Gulf smiled and looked at Mew, who had this look of adornment in his eyes.  
“I’ll get the blanket out of the trunk, and you can find a spot to sit. I also have some snacks. I wasn’t too sure which ones you would like so I just got a bunch of different things.” Mew said as he turned the car off and looked at Gulf. Gulf just nodded in response and opened the passenger door. Mew’s eyes never left Gulf until he saw where he stopped. Mew got out of the car and got the blanket and basket of snacks and headed over to the spot Gulf picked. There was nobody really out there at the cliff, usually there are a lot of couples, but this night it was different. It was intimate and quiet. Without words, Mew spread out the blanket and sat the basket down on the blanket. Gulf sat down and Mew followed. Mew sat particularly close to Gulf, but Gulf didn’t mind. He took in the feeling of Mew’s presence and enjoyed it. Gulf closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the evening air.  
“I really like being with you P’. More than you know.” Gulf said as he looked over at Mew, who had his eyes trained on the evening sky. Mew looked back at him, with a smile gently spreading across his face.  
“You mean that?” Mew said as he looked into Gulf’s eyes.  
“I do. I honestly have never had a crush on somebody for this long and I definitely have never had a chance to even go on a date with somebody I had a crush on. I just don’t want this night to end.” Gulf said as he looked away from Mew and closed his eyes. Gulf tilted his head towards the calm breeze that blew through. Mew lifted his hand to Gulf’s chin, and brought his face towards his.  
“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Mew asked softly, with his hand still on Gulf’s chin. Gulf gulped before nodding slowly. Mew chuckled at the loud gulp and the way Gulf suddenly got nervous. Mew slowly brought their faces together, and touched his lips to Gulf. It was a soft kiss. A memorable kiss. A gentle kiss. Gulf’s ears were burning hot, and as soon as his lips touched Mew’s he melted. Fireworks went off like it was a holiday. Gulf knew that Mew was the one for him, after that one gentle kiss. He just knew. Mew pulled away and smiled.  
“Was that okay?” Mew asked softly as he looked at Gulf. Without any words, Gulf pulled Mew in for another kiss by his nape. His hand gently running through Mew’s hair. The kiss deepened on Gulf’s accord. Mew was shocked but melted into Gulf easily. When Gulf pulled away, he looked into Mew’s eyes.  
“You leave me, you die.” Gulf said softly.  
“After that kiss, I could never leave you.” Mew said as he gently moved his thumb against Gulf’s chin which caused him to blush.  
“Good.” Gulf said simply before leaning on Mew’s shoulder and looking into the evening sky. Mew pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around Gulf’s waist, which made Gulf jump a bit but he ended up slowly melting into Mew.


End file.
